Worship
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: He should have gotten a restraining order, because people are supposed to fear their stalkers. Not fall in love with them. AU RaitoxMikami. Lemon. One-shot.


Title:**_Worship_ **

Rating:M

Categories:Romance/General

Pairing:Raito x Teru

Warning(s):Somewhat disturbing 'God' play, depending on who you are. AU, Yaoi and Lemon.

Summary:He should have gotten a restraining order, because people are supposed to fear their stalkers. Not fall in love with them. AU MikamixRaito. Lemon. One-shot.

* * *

_The sin of pride may be a small or a great thing in someone's life, and hurt vanity a passing pinprick, or a self-destroying or ever murderous obsession._

* * *

Raito couldn't believe it. He was standing there at his door again. Again. Like every day for the pass month. Black hair. Glasses. Suit. Tie.

He was still there.

Mikami Teru. He told him his name once. Raito had never forgotten it. He was standing at the steps of his house as he walked home from school. He said the same thing every time they spoke.

(I am in love with you, Yagami Raito.)

And that was it.

That was it.lunatic.

The man was insane. Mad. A completely and utter _lunatic._

Raito had never seen him before the first day on the front steps of his house. Never spoken to him. Teru had yet to tell him where and when, exactly, he'd fallen in 'love' because Raito didn't give him the chance. Right after Teru told him he loved him, Raito would tell just turn away and walk into his house. He looked out his window and saw the Teru lingered outside for two to five minutes before leaving.

Raito watched him there, standing there, always standing there, until he walked down the street and out of his view. Raito looked out the clear glass door that led to his balcony, waiting for Teru to leave. Because Teru always stood there.

The freak.

But Raito always watched.

* * *

Ten weeks now. Ten weeks of Teru standing there, on the steps. He was a neat, precise guy, and Raito agreed with that about him. Raito wondered if the man had a job. He had a suitcase with him, but that just meant he was most likely a business man of some sort. His black, clean, starched suit. At least his stalker didn't work as a fast food restaurant or anything.

His days went the same. He woke up and went to school, and then walked home from school and Teru was standing there on his doorstep. Then he paused, and Teru spoke.

(I am in love with you, Yagami Raito.)

Then he walked into his house, ignoring the man. He didn't even know how the man knew his name. He was his stalker, so he supposed that knowing the stalk-ee's name was in the manual. Or something. But it was creepy. Just weird. Raito hated how he kept on saying he love him. Hated him, but hated it more.

But Raito always paused to hear it.

* * *

Twelve weeks now. Three months. No one was the persistent. Teru should take a hint. Raito wasn't interested. Interested people didn't ignore you. Or ridicule you in their thoughts.

Or watch you out the window.

But that wasn't because Raito was interested. It was because he was paranoid. Stalkers only turned violent 1 percent of the time, but it could happen. He wanted to make sure Teru walked away each time.

His father was at work when Teru came each day. Sayu was at school and his mother was driving to Sayu's school to pick her up. He usually had an hour home alone, with occasional exceptions. Raito's mother and sister had yet to see Teru standing there.

His father was the Chief of the NPA. He could have done something about it. Gotten a restraining order. At the least gotten his dad to scare him away. Perhaps gotten his mom to drive him home from school so that he got home early. Told someone about it. He should have, he really should have told, because the guy was crazy.

But Raito never told anyone.

* * *

Every day. The same time. The pause. (I am in love with you). He was _always_ standing there.

Until the day he wasn't.

* * *

It was December 12th, 2003. The day that Teru missed. Raito had come home that day, and Teru wasn't there. He had thought it was a trick of the light, the angle of the sun, perhaps Teru was standing in a shadow, or had gotten tired and was sitting down. In fact, as Raito was strolling up the sidewalk toward his house everything crossed his mind. Everything but that Teru was not going to be there.

But Raito approached the stair and…no Teru. No man in a black suit with black, shoulder-length hair and glasses and a suitcase…he wasn't there.

Raito stood there for a moment before shaking his head. Well, the man was insane. Him being around was threat to Raito's safety.

So he went inside, and spent the day he usually did except without looking out the door to his balcony. Because really, the guy was a stalker. Not even worth the seconds that Raito allowed him.

And yet as he went through the actions of his normal day, all he could think about was what was missing.

* * *

The next day, Teru was back.

It would be a lie to say that Raito wasn't expecting it (anticipating it) and when he saw the man there, he felt a sense of smugness at the sight of him. And then annoyance, and almost disappointment in his stalker for not arriving the day before. He paused again, and Teru looked at him with eyes such a dark brown it was nearly as black as his clothing and hair, clutching his suitcase.

He bowed. This was different.

"My sincerest regrets for my absence yesterday, I was incapacitated, however, this changes nothing," Teru told him, a rather different script from before.

He stood up straight again and looked Raito in the eye.

"I am in love with you, Yagami Raito." There was the line again. Again with the love. _Love_.

Again, Raito just walked into his house. Again he took of his shoes and coat and walked up his stairs, putting his book bag on the bed and then looking out the window.

Still _there_.

Damn him. What in the world was his _problem_. Really, Raito knew he was wonderful, but why couldn't he just ask him out, get rejected, and run away crying like a normal person? It had always been so easy with all the girls that Raito had turned down, not to mention the guys. Raito had just never been interested in people like that. No one was good enough, or saw just how amazing he really was.

This guy…for months he'd been following him…fucking _crazy…_

(I was incapacitated.)

Jeez. What the hell had happened to him? Raito shook his head and focused his eyes back on the figure that was still standing there idly. He seemed perfectly happy doing nothing but standing outside of his house. God, what an…obsessive….ugh, Raito didn't get him. It was so weak to get so dependant on a person like that. To love a person that much. To be willing to submit himself to daily rejection…

_Freak_.

(I apologize for my absence.)

As if Raito cared. No, he'd been relieved that Teru wasn't there, as he should be. Because Teru was his stalker, and he could not miss his stalker.

Yet he found himself walking back down the stairs for the first time in all the months that Teru had been standing on his doorstep for the same few minutes every day. He opened the door, and Teru heard it, turning around a bit and tilting his head toward the sound. Raito leaned against the frame and crossed his arm, his face kept guarded as he looked his stalker up and down.

He even looked like a stalker. _Insane. Freak. Psycho._

Teru did no talk, merely looked at Raito, not even raising an eyebrow to prompt Raito to speak. Almost like he didn't expect him to. Or didn't care if he did. Because he was would wait there…The looked screamed passionate determination. 'As long as it takes.'

"Why do you _come_ every day?" Raito said coolly, and Teru looked back at him calmly. He seemed neither surprising that he spoke nor satisfied.

Teru shifted his body, turning completely toward him this time, and then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger before answering.

"Because you want me to."

Raito opened his mouth in outrage, "_Excuse_ me? I most certainly do _not_ -"

"Please," Teru held up his hand, "You have not once asked me to cease my visits."

"I would have though me ignoring you was enough of a hint, but I suppose you're not intelligent enough to figure that out!" Raito snapped, eyes narrowing, "And _don't_ interrupt me."

"As you wish," Teru tilted his head forward in acknowledgement, "And I agree that I am not as intelligent as you. I am not even worthy to aspire to your intellect. You are perfection."

Raito's mouth opened, but no words came forth, his breath halting at his lips. He -_what_? Did he seriously just _say_ that? Who in the world _says_ things like that? No one! It was -It was further proof he was a freak! It wasn't even -perfection? Of course, Raito knew this, but -for someone else to say it -It was -

(I think your so hot, Yagami-kun. Let's go out together, we'd be a great couple.)

(I -I -um -you see, I've liked you since last y-year and um -)

(You're smart, handsome and nice, and I really, really like you…go out with me?)

It was…_insane_. No one said things like that. '_You are_ _perfection'_.

"I know this," Raito tried to say flippantly, as though the comment had not affected him at all, "However, I don't even know you. How in the world could you possibly know anything about me?"

"I saw you outside my school one day…I'm a law student," Teru explained, and surprised Raito when he made no move to get closer, "I thought you were beautiful, precise, orderly…everything I've ever wanted, and so I asked around. It wasn't hard to find out your name. From there I just looked you up."

Teru gave a thin smile.

"Who knew you were a genius as well? It just added to my respect for you," Teru finished.

"Respect," Raito restrained himself from rolling his eyes, "You haven't been coming here every day to say 'I respect you'."

"No," Teru agreed, chuckling a bit, "I most certainly am in love with you. But it is not an equal sort of love that is portrayed in books and movies. You are perfection in my eyes, near to a God, and so like a God, I worship and adore you."

This was…Raito nearly regretted talking to him. He had deified Raito, when Raito hadn't even been claiming such a title. Damn. Did this guy have a Raito-shrine in his closet too? Freak.

"Does it frighten you?" Teru inquired and Raito immediately scoffed away any surprised he may have had.

"Nothing frightens me."

"I thought not," And then Teru took a step forward, "This further tells my I was right, you know. Why choose the day after my absence to confront me?" A pause. "Did you miss me?"

"_No_," Raito spat, " I was curious, that's all."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Of course I do, I have a photographic memory. That doesn't mean that I _missed_ you."

"Why so defensive?" Teru laughed lowly again, "I was just wondering. I am pleased that you remember it though."

"You're a _stalker_," Raito told him, "If you're a law student you must know that's a crime."

"You haven't gotten a restraining order," Teru answered, "And I haven't threatened you in any way, and I will never threaten you in any way. I only wish to worship you, not hurt you."

"You're _insane_." Raito shook his head and stood up straight.

"No," Teru disagreed, "I am just in love with you."

Raito slammed the door.

* * *

Fool.

Half-wit.

_Lunatic_.

What did he did he think would happen? Raito couldn't understand him. Two more weeks after their encounter, and he was still there. _Imbecile_. He really couldn't take a _hint_. And to say that Raito wanted him there! Ha! Raito never wanted anyone around. No one was good enough, certainly not some lowly stalker with an unhealthy obsession.

Because Raito admitted it. Attachment to him was unhealthy. Heartbreaking. He had decided a long time ago that he was incapable of loving anyone but himself. It was narcissistic, and perhaps borderline psychopathic but…it was true. He wasn't going to kill anyone. He may not feel the same pull of general ethics that his father and co-workers, and most of the rest of the world, felt, but he knew rules.

The rules, the laws, they were justice, and he did not break that. He like the rules. They kept the common people in line, and while he really did think himself above just arbitrary human lines, he wasn't going to risk jail just to prove he was better than the rest of the world.

Even if he was.

Teru was another matter. Stalking was against the rules, and yet Raito had yet to report him after several months of no change. Was there a chance that Teru was correct? Did Raito want him there, every day, the same time, to stand there, waiting for nothing (or waiting for him, perhaps?) every single day? It sounded insane, and yet Raito had to admit, the day that Teru hadn't shown up, he was angry.

Was that it, then? Was he _flattered_ by such scrutiny? Did Teru's daily visits stroke his ego? It wasn't every teenager that had a fanatic, was it? Therefore it proved Raito worth, didn't it? Even Teru had admitted he was perfection, in the most…straight forward and adulating way.

No, no, this was _crazy_. He couldn't be _flattered_.

And yet each day he paused.

He enjoyed hearing that someone loved him. School girls were one thing. His family was another. A man, with a mind and opinions, a lawyer, loved him, was enthralled with him…that meant something, didn't it? _Didn't_ it?

No. It didn't. He wasn't _flattered_, and he didn't _enjoy_ anything. He couldn't. That was stupid and pointless, and in all his genius-induced boredom, he enjoyed very little.

Let alone a trivial sentiment from a madman.

And yet he still stopped each day for long enough for Teru to say it. _I'm in love with you_. Because it was nice. It was nice to hear that. Someone appreciated him. Someone saw what _he_ saw in the mirror.

It was nice, god damn it.

How annoying that he should enjoy such a small thing. That he should grow dependant on hearing a declaration of Teru's idolatry each day.

Yagami Raito was dependant on nothing and no one. Especially not a being of lower intellect.

Well. He was smart enough to see Raito's flawlessness, so he wasn't so stupid, but…

Perhaps Raito thought of this too much. No, he definitely did. Long after Teru had left the front of his house, Raito's mind lingered on the man. He even found himself wondering if Teru even thought of him this much, and pushed it aside. Because of course he did. He was in love with him. Obsessed. Crazed. He probably thought about him a hundred times more than Raito thought about him.

Yeah.

That made him feel better.

* * *

Damn. Teru was so annoying.

Did his expression ever change? Once, when Raito had been talking to him. He'd smiling an adoring smile…made him look like he wanted to kiss Raito.

Probably had.

Freak.

Because yesterday Teru's mantra had changed. Slightly. To 'I am in love with you, _God_.'

Raito felt like punching him. Teru was -ugh! _God_? Was he _serious_? _Really_? Come now, that was a little overboard. He'd said it was what he thought of Raito as, but to actually call him that…like some sort of strange Master/Pet role play…instead it was God/Servant. Raito was…

Truth be told (something Raito rarely did, admittedly), sparks of delight had shot through him at the name, the title…power. God's had _power_. God's _were_ power and to be addressed as such gave him power over this man, and it felt good.

Which was probably why he hated him so, _so_ much.

Stalkers were not supposed to make him feel good. They were supposed to make him feel gross and violated, not honored and flattered and prideful. No, no, this wasn't right. Teru wasn't following the rules, he _really_ wasn't and it pissed Raito off.

_God._

(I am in love with you.)

_God_.

Raito really felt like punching him sometimes.

So one day, he did.

It was just a week after Teru had begun calling him 'God'. God. _God_. No, no, he had to stop thinking it over and over, because he enjoyed it too much, and Teru had to be punished for making him loose himself to entirely to simple words. Word.

Teru sat on the pavement, where he'd fallen, unmoving, and Raito gazed down at him stoically, anger flashing in his amber eyes. How _dare_ this man invade his life like this? Intrude into his perfect, unloving nature and make him look forward to something. Being a God wasn't boring. Hearing that every day, the wonderful words that gave Raito such power…that gave Teru such power over him by _allowing_ him the power…

Teru stayed on the ground. Why? _Why_ did he stay on the ground? It was so -damn -_irritating_! Why didn't he rub his jaw, hit him back, yell at him, demand to know why -?_Something_?

"Why don't you stand up?" Raito demanded and Teru looked up at his with dark eyed beaming up at him beneath black, silky bangs.

"God must have some reason for knocking me down, and therefore it would be insolence to stand if the ground is where God wants me," Teru said and Raito wanted to kill him.

More jolts of joy running through him. God. _God_. God, god, _god_!

"I have done something to upset my God, therefore I have sinned in my defying him," Teru shift so that he was on his knees, bowing before Raito, and if anyone was on his street Raito thought the scene would look strange but -Raito couldn't take his eyes off the stooped figure for some reason, "I shall do anything in my power to repent."

_Sinned. Repent. God._

Raito could only stare at the now bowed head and wonder what this man was doing to him. Why wasn't he walking away? Into his house? Like usual? Why didn't he slam the door and watch Teru from his room until the man finally stood and walked away? Why couldn't he do anything for stare at his devout -follower? -the obviously _demented_ individual who thought he was a _God_?

Bowed before him, as though he were praying. Praying to Raito for forgiveness. The power he held, and yet the submission that gaining said power entailed.

"Come in."

Teru's head snapped up, "…God? What did you say?"

Raito's voice was thick, and he couldn't bare to even meet his own 'disciple's' eyes as he repeated what he'd said before.

"You said you'd do anything," Raito said and then turned toward his front door and shoved in the key, "Come in."

He opened the door and held it open without looking at Teru, who stayed knelt down on the hot cement for several seconds.

"…Of course," Teru replied quietly, and then stood and followed Raito inside his home.

What was he doing? He certainly had no clue. It was stupid. So _stupid_, letting this crazy man into his home. He could _kill_ him. But he wouldn't, Raito somehow knew.

For what person would willingly kill his God?

_God_.

The stairs again, and then his room, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the clear, sliding glass door he watched Teru through. But Teru was behind him this time, and he…had no clue what to do. He wasn't even positive what he wanted to do, so he turned to Teru to tell him something -to go back outside, to do something, maybe to just fucking _kiss_ him already because this waiting was going to _kill_ him -

But his breath was cut off by the intensity in those eyes, and Teru spoke for him.

"Every day I've waited out there, for this," Teru reached his hands out slowly, both of them coming to brush Raito's cheeks. Raito stayed perfectly still. "Just this…I'm so glad that you've accepted me, finally."

Raito didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. Teru was insane. This was insane, it was all so very, very _insane_ but he couldn't bring himself to make any of it stop.

He realized what Teru wanted, and figured that, if he was truthful with himself for once, it was what he wanted to. For some crazy reason, he wanted this too. Of course, he'd never done this. But telling Teru…it was almost scary, because as much power as Teru had given him, he could easily take it away by no longer believing in his godliness. If he did indeed believe that fallacy.

Were God's inexperienced? Raito idly wondered as smooth fingers traced his cheekbones.

"Look -"

"God, I just want to worship you," Teru said, stepping closer, "Will you please allow me this? To worship you…every inch of you?"

That…why did Teru say things like that? _God, sin, repentance_…Raito thought it would be funny if Teru actually had a prayer dedicated to him. But then the Teru's meaning sunk in, and all he could do was nod.

And then he was on his back on the bed, and Teru was above him.

Teru buried his nose in his hair brief and took a deep breath and then brushed his lips against Raito's forehead, trailing them slowly down his nose and cheeks. His lips hovered above Raito's, and their eyes met and Raito almost felt like rushing the kiss, leaning up and forcing it. For what would Teru do about it? He was his _God_, he could do what he _wanted_…

But he didn't.

Teru's lips met his in due time, pressing gently against his and now that they'd met, Raito couldn't help but lean up to deepen it. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened, letting his saliva mix with Teru's and his tongue searched for an entrance into the older male's mouth. He thought he might of felt Teru smirking into the kiss, but his tongue was soon sucked into the warm, wet cavern he'd been attempting to breach, and he forgot about his previous train of thought.

He felt fingers fiddling with his shirt buttons but he concentrated on plundering Teru's mouth, and Teru let him. Of course he did. Raito was his God. He wanted this. Probably _dreamt_ about it.

_Frea_-

The mouth left his and Raito's eye shot open, but soon the warm, slick skin was redirected to his neck, and he couldn't complain. Teru planted several feathery kisses over his neck, pressing a bit harder on his Adam's apple and then finally making it to the hollow of Raito's throat. There his tongue drew circles that send spasms through Raito's body.

Gently suckling made Raito bite back a sound. His fingers closed around the blankets to his bed loosely, growing tighter as Teru's head move lower down the aisle of skin exposed by his now unbuttoned shirt. To his collar bone and then in the shallow dip in between his biceps. Raito's breath grew ragged with each ministration of that mouth, and he tried to control himself.

Which was soon made impossible when said talented mouth closed over his left nipple.

"Uhhn…" Raito found himself squirming, and then arching when Teru sucked hard, causing his nub to grow hard and tall.

Teru's hands began unzipping Raito trousers and Raito could barely believe it. He was nearly dying due to the attention to his chest -he wasn't sure _more_ was a logical option.

But because the only thing coming out of his mouth was '_Ah_!' and '_Hnnnh_…!' and '_Ghhnn'_ , and no protests, Teru's hands continued. As did his mouth and tongue, straight from one now raw and red bud to the other, which was soon to be in the same condition.

"_Hmmnnn_…T-Teru…" Raito started, and then the suction on his nipple increased ten-fold, almost painfully, and this had him crying out loudly and pushing his chest upwards, into the mouth. The pants were undone and Teru was sliding them down slim, narrow hips as he continued attacking Raito's nipple with his teeth and tongue.

Raito was twisting beneath Teru, unable to stop himself, and not able to form coherent enough thoughts to even think about wanting to. His pants were discarded, as well as his underwear, but he wasn't cold at all, on the contrary, his body was hot beyond belief. A living inferno of heated paradise. Teru's mouth finally descending from his chest down to his stomach, where he kissed thoroughly with sloppy, wet kisses that made Raito shudder.

The tongue stabbed deeply into his navel, making his hips lift involuntarily. He halfway expected Teru to hold his hips down, but the man did no such thing. Probably something about letting his 'God' do what he wanted…how _weird_ -

_Mouth_.

Gods, the _mouth_. Over his -_on_ his -Raito back bent and his mouth open, releasing his loudest shout yet. "_Aaaah_..!"

Warm, wetness enclosing over the head of his erection, and _damn it_, it was too _much_. Why was he letting this happen? This was too wrong, too _good_, it felt much too good to be something perfect, godly Raito would do. Something he'd let the strange stalker that was _always fucking standing there_ do to him.

And yet - "_Ngghh_!"

Raito bucked up as Teru sucked and took more of his throbbing length into the depth of that haven. Raito fists had tightened around the blankets on his bed and his back bent backwards, his mouth opening to allow chocked sounds of pleasure to escape without his permission.

Pulling his head away from Raito briefly, Teru's eyes glared up at him from in between his legs, glinting with lust as Raito heaved.

"God…is the picture of beauty," Teru informed him, and Raito felt his face heating up and he was about order the man to keep going, but before he got the chance he found the velvet cavern wrapped around him once more, taking even more of his shaft in. _All_ of him.

"_Uhhhnnn_…!"

Raito's back lifted off the mattress almost painfully and he twisted beneath the delicious suction that was driving him as insane as the man performing it. Sliding his tongue around the base, Teru traced the thick vein underneath, and brought it up to lick the slit tasting the pre-cum that had dribbled out. Then slid his hand up Raito's thigh and to his sack and caressed them softly, slim finger stroking them in the most incredible way.

Raito hated the sound of his moans, but Teru seemed not to mind, for he kept going, until the coiling of pleasure in the bottom of Raito's stomach threatened to burst. Making him explode into a million pieces of shivering ecstasy.

"_Ngghh_…Teru…I'm going to -_nng_…" Raito started to warned, and wondered in the back of his rapture clouded mind if he even should. Teru would let him come in his mouth, wouldn't he…? "_Ughh_…"

Before Raito could think about it any further, Teru's mouth removed itself for a second time, this time for a less temporary moment. Raito had been so close -

"_No_," Raito demanded with what breath he had left, "_More_…!"

Teru seemed to pause for a moment, his face hovering over Raito's stomach for several seconds before he pressed a heated kiss to Raito's waist.

"Whatever my God wants," Teru said, but didn't move to lower his head against and instead move back up Raito's body kissing Raito once more. Raito tasted…_himself_…his essence on Teru's tongue…

Was this what a God tasted like?

Teru moved back, removing himself completely from Raito to undress himself. His jacket first, this his tie, then his shirt was unbuttoned. Teru laid his clothing carefully on the edge of the bed, flatly, neatly, and usually Raito would approve but not _now_. Teru's skin was pale and smooth, and was an average size, not especially thin, but not overweight in any fashion either. He removed his pants and Raito's eyes were drawn to the proud around standing tall against the white stomach.

Teru crawled over him around, this time straddling him. Raito was, truthfully, unsure of himself. Sex with a man…not something he'd experienced before. Didn't it _hurt_?

He felt the top of his saliva-glazed penis hit a tight expanse of muscle between Teru's legs and Raito's eyes widened imperceptibly. Teru began to -_sit_ -in a manner of speaking -and Raito felt his cock slicking into the depths of the man above him, and the ridges of his stalker's insides gripped in like a vice.

_So hot._

Raito was sure his eyes were rolling into the back of his head as Teru impaled himself, and he was no longer aware of anything but the intense, tightness that was suffocating him. He heard a pain-filled groan above him, but at the moment was too entranced by the feel of being inside that body to care about anything more than being even

_deeper_.

He felt the smooth cheeks of Teru's bottom meet his base and realize, again vaguely, that he was fully sheathed inside this man. Inside. A person. It was the most amazing, incredible feeling he'd ever experienced before in all his seventeen years of life and god, he was going to go insane, just like the man he was inside of. Teru leaned down and pressed his lips to Raito's again.

"_God_…"

He was quivering. He was in pain. But Raito was his God, and this was like an honor to him.

(I worship and adore you.)

God. _God_. God, God, God…_God_…He was a _God_…all that makes up a God is someone's willingness to believe in him. Teru believe in Raito, believed he was a God…and therefore he was.

"T…Teru…" Raito gasped as the man atop him shifted, and the muscles that he was invading moved with him wonderfully, "Say…say it…again…"

Teru looked his in the eye, sweat shining his face, glasses falling down his nose.

"God…" Teru pulled himself up a few inches, "I…am in love with you…_God_…"

He fell back down against Raito's hips, the friction sending waves of searing pleasure to every neuron in Raito's body. The unmoving walls were nearly excruciatingly compact in the most delectable way, and Raito cried out as Teru moved again. Teru wasn't completely quiet either, mostly grunts of exertion and occasional soft moans, but he leaned over Raito, staring at him intently.

Raito writhed beneath the body that he was intruding, so perfectly inside, and his knuckles turned white with the pressure of his hold on the sheets. The thrusts became faster, and Raito soon found himself bucking up to meet the hot, smoldering passage. His heels dug into the bed as he tried to force him hips up further to get more of himself into the man.

Teru placed his hands on either side of Raito's head, panting and used the new angle to easily push himself forward and then back down more quickly. Raito's hands found the pale hips and dug his nails in as the movements increased and used then as leverage to plunge deeper into Teru's torrid body. Raito felt near feverish as he tried to keep up with the older man's set pace, and yet his body moved erratically of it's own accord.

Teru's head bowed and he impaled himself faster and Raito, in the midst of the overload on his senses, began to reach for Teru's own straining arousal.

His hands were immediately knocked away.

Raito's eyes opened slightly, hooded and glazed over, to look at Teru.

"This is only…God's time…" Teru brought himself down hard and Raito's fingers curled back around the pliable skin at the man's hips, "This sight is…all I need…God is…_perfection_…"

"_Uuuhhnnn_…!" The pace picked up and Raito's eyes closed again, screwing up tightly as the canal he was thrusting into constricted tighter and Teru gasped lowly this time. It was a sweet sound and Raito held the hips in his hands and drove back in, the same way, only harder, just to hear it again.

"_Nahnnn…hah…gnng_…"

Luscious sounds of Teru's reverence.

Teru's hands fisted the blankets on either side of Raito's head as he sped up and leaned down to kiss Raito deeply as he rocked. Raito's stomach was tightening, threatening to make him explode yet again, and the sizzling, scorching helix of heaven inside him racked through his body as the pleasure seemed to rip through itself at the most fantastic sensation grasped him torturously until he felt like screaming.

So he did, loudly, his back arching in a perfect backwards bow as he came, the sparks of pure, intense pleasure drowning his senses and making his gasp for air. He clawed at the soft skin he was allowed, his legs tensing and trembling as his orgasm shook him, making him convulse.

He felt warm liquid spilling onto his stomach, and opened his eyes enough to see the face Teru made as his own climax claimed him. Raito felt kisses on his neck again as Teru spent himself, the tight walls clamping down around him still loosening. He was pulled out of the depths of Teru but the kisses did not stop and Teru wrapped his arms around him, and Raito was much too tired to pull away.

Even if he wanted to.

"_I am blessed_…" Teru whispered lightly, and then pressed another wet kiss below Raito's ear, "_God has blessed me_."

More kisses, lips and lips and lips on his skin, over and over.

"_Love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind_," Teru continued muttering, "Thank you, God, for sharing your glory with me…"

(God had blessed me.)

What sort of love was this that Teru had for him? Raito was certain he'd never seen once quite like it before. His parents didn't share something like this, he'd never hear of this., except perhaps in churches and that was different.

(All that makes a God is one's willingness to believe in him.)

Maybe. Maybe…but that was insane. Teru was insane. This was all just so crazy. What he'd just done, what he was feeling, the way Teru was kissing him extreme veneration, with love. What a strange love, a abnormal love, an _insane_ sort of love…

_"…God…"_

But perhaps it wasn't _so_ insane that Raito would fall for the only person than loved him more than he himself did.

* * *

I

* * *

Why must FF.N no longer let me do my usual format? WHY!? -pouts-

Okay, well, this took forever to write...but I like it. Sorta creepy, right? Lol. I really do like it though, it's different for me...expecially the lemon, but also the style at some points. There's actually a Bible quote or two that Teru says. It's alost disturbing, his devotion, but...I hope you guys liked it though...

Review please?

Nilah


End file.
